


Always Has Been

by azuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming of Age, Consent Issues, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Grief/Mourning, Grooming, Growing Up, Incest, Incest Kink, Innocence, Kissing, LITERALLY, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Molestation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Statutory Rape, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Virginity, porn with a little plot, pure filth, seriously, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuki/pseuds/azuki
Summary: Stiles loves his Daddy more than anyone else in the whole wide world. His Daddy loves him back just as much.Nothing's going to change that.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, this is just fucked up kinky filthy porn and nothing else, please read the tags carefully and hit the back button if it's not your thing.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction, the author does not condone the opinions and actions described below.
> 
> So, instead of writing my other smutty Stilinskicest fic, I started a new one. This one is a little different though, it has the barest thread of a plot and direction. Not much of one, but, hey, you're not reading it for that anyway. Anyway, I've got it typed out a few chapters ahead, so hopefully expect regular updates. Unedited and unbeta'd.

It started when Stiles was very, very young. And although he was older now, and he’d realized as time went on that yes, his Dad was a pervert, the other stuff...that he'd taken advantage of Stiles, that he'd molested him, sexually abused him -- Stiles couldn't see it that way. The truth was that Stiles had never wanted it to stop.

-

In the beginning, there was always an element of plausible deniability. At bed time, his Mommy and his Daddy would come in and tuck him in, tell him bed time stories, and kiss him goodnight on the forehead or cheeks. 

But sometimes, when it was just Daddy tucking him into bed, he’d kiss Stiles on the lips. He’d press his lips against Stiles’ for one, two, three, seconds longer than normal. Stiles found it weird, but he found a lot of things his parents did weird. Grownups were weird in general. Sometimes, his Daddy would move his lips around, like he was talking without making words. One day Stiles did it back to him, and their lips moved against each other, and Daddy made a pleased noise, like Stiles had done something good. Then he’d kissed Stiles on the forehead, and said goodnight.

It was strange, and Daddy only did it when they were alone. If Mommy or anyone else was in the room, Daddy just gave him normal kisses. Stiles never thought to ask why.

Then, one time, after his Mommy said goodnight, and left the room, his Daddy did the weird moving kiss on his lips again. Except after that, he did it again on Stiles’ neck. Then on the other side. Then on his collarbone. Then, he lifted up Stiles’ shirt and kissed him on his side, and on his chest. 

“Daddy?” Stiles asked, “What are you doing?” It didn’t feel right somehow, although Stiles’ couldn’t figure out why.

Daddy smiled up at him. “Daddy just loves his little boy so much, he wants to kiss him everywhere. Kissing is how Daddies show their love,” he said, as if it were obvious. 

Oh, well. That was okay, then. Because Stiles loved his Daddy very much, and he was happy that his Daddy loved him too.

Stiles asked him, one day, if his Daddy loved him so much, then why did he only kiss him like that sometimes? Stiles started to wonder if it was because he had done something bad.

“Oh, no, baby,” his Daddy said, giving him another long, wet kiss on the lips, “It’s just that these are Daddy’s special kisses. Only Daddy can give them to you, so he has to do it secretly, or else Mommy would get jealous. You don’t want Mommy to be jealous of Daddy, do you?”

Stiles didn’t want that. He resisted the urge to wipe the wetness off his lips. He didn’t want Daddy to think he didn’t like Daddy’s special kiss.

“Good. So, you understand why this is our secret?”

Stiles nodded.

From there on, Daddy’s secret special times with him happened more often, not just at bedtime. Stiles was happy, both because it meant that his Daddy loved him a whole lot, more than other kids were loved by their Daddies even; and also because it was like a fun game, keeping it secret.

His Daddy would pick him up from school, and when they’d be parked in the garage, Daddy would turn off the car but not unbuckle Stiles right away. Instead he’d lean over and kiss him for a long time. Once, he showed Stiles an even more special way of kissing by opening their mouths, and touching their tongues together. It was really funny and kind of gross, but it made Stiles feel a little tingly, and Daddy seemed to really like it, because he made a lot of happy sounds when they did it. 

They would sit in the dark garage, and his Daddy would press his lips against Stiles’ and slowly slip his tongue inside and stroke the inside of his mouth with it. Everything was really quiet in those moments, except for the sound of their lips smacking together, or Daddy’s heavy breathing. After a while, Daddy would stop, and look at Stiles, and cup his face in his big, warm hand.

“I love you,” Daddy would say.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Stiles would always reply. They’d get out of the car, and Mommy would be in the house, and she’d greet them both with a smile and give Daddy a peck on the cheek. 

Then one day Mommy got really sick, and didn’t get better, and it was awful. Stiles and his Daddy spent a lot of time in the hospital, at her bedside, and Daddy didn’t even have time for special kisses anymore. Stiles spent a lot of time at his best friend Scott’s house while his Daddy worked. 

This went on for what felt like a really, really long time. Then one day, Daddy picked him up after his job, and there were tears flowing down his cheeks. Stiles had never seen his Daddy cry before.

“Oh, baby,” his Daddy said, wrapping Stiles in a crushing hug, “You’re all I have, baby. You’re all I have.”

Stiles held on tight. He felt a hole grow inside him when it was explained to him that Mommy was gone, and he’d never see her again.

The hole hurt, and it didn’t go away. Stiles cried a lot, and his Daddy wasn’t around. Scott’s mommy took care of him. He liked Scott’s mommy, she was nice, but Stiles missed his Daddy and he especially missed his Mommy. The few times Stiles did see his Daddy, he was acting funny, and he smelled funny. Daddy would look at Stiles and get really upset, but then he’d give Stiles another tight, squeezing hug, and Stiles was confused. Daddy would apologize a lot, and then he’d be gone for a while again.

Another very long while later, after what felt like forever of him staying with Scott and his mommy, Stiles’ Daddy came back and he didn’t smell funny like before. He knelt down in front of Stiles and said, “I’m sorry, Stiles. I haven’t been a very good Dad to you, but from now on, things are going to be different. I promise.”

He gave Stiles a hug, and a kiss — a normal one, on the forehead, even though they were alone — and Stiles wasn’t sure why he felt upset.

Things were, well, normal — kind of — for a bit after that. Stiles went back to school, and Daddy kept his promise about trying to be a good Daddy. Stiles didn’t know what his Daddy was doing wrong before, though. He would have liked for Daddy to not disappear so much, but Daddies got busy, Stiles knew that, so he wasn’t mad.

Daddy would make him lunch and drive him to school and help him with homework. Some of these things were Mommy things before, but Daddy did it all now. Daddy would put him to bed, tell him a story and tuck him in, and give him a normal kiss before saying goodnight. Sometimes after giving Stiles his kiss he’d look at Stiles for a long time, with a strange expression on his face. Stiles wondered what he was looking for. Sometimes, Stiles would think that maybe tonight was the night he’d give Stiles another special kiss. But he never did, not since before Mommy got sick.

That all changed one night. Stiles was being baby-sat by a girl from the high school because Daddy had to work late. He finally came home, later even than he’d said, and the babysitter was mad at him and he paid her a lot of extra money. When she left, Stiles realized that his Daddy was acting weird again, and swaying on his feet. 

“Stiles,” Daddy said when he saw him sitting there. Daddy sounded really sad. Stiles didn’t like that, so he went up to Daddy and gave him a hug, wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s waist as tight as he could. Daddy let out a low, crying noise as he hugged Stiles back. 

“I’m so, so sorry baby,” his Daddy was saying. Stiles was frustrated. He didn’t understand. Why was his Daddy sorry?

His Daddy kept apologizing, over and over, as he put Stiles to bed. There was no story that night. He leaned over to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek. Then he did that thing where he just started at Stiles. He closed his eyes, and kissed Stiles again on the corner of his mouth. Stiles felt his heartbeat start to quicken.

“I’m sorry,” Daddy said, and then kissed him on the lips. Stiles’ heart blossomed open. Did his Daddy love him enough to give him special kisses again? To test it, he started moving his lips against Daddy’s like they used to do. Daddy moaned, and pushed his lips harder against Stiles’, licking them open and then thrusting his tongue inside. Stiles eagerly returned it, meeting his Daddy’s tongue with his own, enjoying, after a long absence, the feeling of their tongues slipping and sliding against one another. They were both breathing heavily when Daddy pulled away. His gaze penetrated Stiles and he said, “God, my baby boy. I love you so much,” and dove down again to capture Stiles’ lips in another long, passionate kiss. 

He placed another kiss on Stiles’ jaw, sucking at the skin there, and continued down Stiles’ neck. This time, he removed Stiles’ shirt, and laid wet, sucking kisses all over Stiles’ chest and stomach, licking and nipping at Stiles’ soft skin. One of his fingers grazed Stiles’ nipple, and a jolt of electricity shot through him. He let out a soft cry without meaning to. What was that? Daddy touched his nipple and it felt all tingly.

His Daddy reared back as if pushed. He looked at Stiles, eyes dark and breathing hard. Stiles’ head felt fuzzy and his nipple still tingled with the feeling of his Daddy’s touch. 

Without saying another word, his Daddy got up and practically ran from the room.

Stiles lay in bed, confused and alone. But it was also late, and he was tired, and sleep claimed him before he could think too much about anything.

In the morning, his Daddy made him breakfast cheerfully. Stiles was still confused about why he ran away so suddenly, but he was afraid that if he asked any wrong questions, his Daddy would go back to being sad and smelling funny. He wondered if the feeling he got last night when Daddy touched his nipple was wrong, and that’s why Daddy ran away. When his Daddy sent him to get dressed for school, he took of his shirt to change and looked down at his nipples. They looked like they always looked: two flat, pink circles on his chest. He ran his hands across them to see if anything happened but nothing did.

His Daddy didn’t even kiss him at all when he dropped him off at school, not even on the forehead. It put Stiles in a strange, fuzzy mood all day. Scott even noticed and said something when they were let out for recess.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded. “I think so...but my Daddy is acting weird again. I feel like maybe, he doesn’t love me anymore.”

Scott turned his head in confusion. Saying his thoughts out loud to Scott made his fears seem more real. 

“No way! Why would you think that?” Scott said in disbelief. 

Stiles thought for a moment about telling him about Daddy’s secret kisses, and the weird feeling he got when Daddy touched him, but it felt wrong to do that. It felt like something he shouldn’t even tell Scott. So he just shrugged and said.

“I dunno. Everything’s different since...” 

“Oh,” Scott said, understanding. He gave Stiles a hug. Stiles was so grateful that his best friend was there. It soothed his fears until the end of the school day, but they returned when his Daddy wasn’t there to pick him up, and he went home with Scott instead.

“Your Dad’s having a really busy day at the station, so he asked me to look after your for a while,” Scott’s mommy told him as they drove home, “He’ll be done soon though, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, feeling small and unimportant.

Daddy wasn’t done soon, and Stiles ended up eating dinner at Scott’s house. They did their homework at the kitchen table afterward, and it got dark outside. Pretty soon it was almost bedtime, and Daddy still wasn’t there. 

Stiles felt that hole inside him, the one that had been there since his Mommy went away. It felt like it was bigger and bigger with every minute. It felt like it was sucking him away from the inside out.

The phone rang.

Scott’s mommy answered it. “John? Where are you?”

Hearing his Daddy’s name made Stiles race to her side. Scott’s mommy was frowning. “It’s nearly ten o’clock, and he’s — no, it’s fine. Of course he can stay here tonight. I just —“

Stay here? His Daddy wasn’t going to come get him? Stiles felt his eyes burning. He tried to hold it in and be a good boy, but the hole was still growing. Suddenly, it was too big, and he let out a hiccup, that turned into a sob, that turned into several more.

Scott’s mommy looked down, noticing him for the first time.

“Oh, Stiles, honey!” She knelt down, still cradling the phone on her shoulder, and gave his shoulders a warm squeeze. “What’s wrong, John? What’s _wrong_ is your kid is upset because you keep running away whenever things get too hard for you!”

His Daddy was running away. From him. Stiles’ cries grew louder. 

“Just — just come pick him up! Get your deputy to cover for you,” Scott’s mommy was yelling at his Daddy. Then she turned the phone away from him and said quietly, “He also lost Claudia, you know.”

They talked on the phone for a few more minutes, and Scott’s mommy was rubbing his back and his sobs turned back into hiccups. When she hung up, she smiled at him and said, “Your dad is going to be here in ten minutes.”

“Oh,” was all Stiles could say at first. Then, because it hurt too much not to ask, “Does Daddy not love me anymore?”

Scott’s mommy’s eyes got really big. “Oh, I am going to kill him,” she said under her breath. Then she led Stiles to sit down at the kitchen table and sat next to him. “Of course he loves you, honey. Don’t ever think that he doesn’t.”

“Then why does he not w-want to be around me anymore? Why does he keep running away?” 

“None of this is your fault, Stiles, I want you to remember that. He’s just very sad right now, and sometimes when sadness gets too big, it’s very hard to handle. Your dad just doesn’t know how to handle his sadness, because he loved your mommy very much.”

“...Can the sadness be like a hole too?”

“...yeah, sometimes it can be like a hole.”

Stiles was silent, thinking. Then he pointed to his chest and said, “I think I have too much sadness right here. It feels too big to fit.”

“Oh, honey,” was all Scott’s mommy said to him, and then she just sat and hugged him until his dad arrived.

Stiles was sent to wait in the living room while Scott’s mommy talked to his Daddy in the kitchen. It sounded like she yelled at him a lot.

His Daddy finally emerged. He actually picked Stiles up and held him in his arms, like he used to do when Stiles was even littler. He cupped the back of Stiles’ neck and stroked his hair. Stiles shivered. “I’m so, so sorry, baby. I keep messing up. Let’s go home, okay? I really promise this time, it’s all gonna be okay,”

Daddy kept saying sorry, which Stiles didn’t like hearing anymore. And he kept making promises about stuff that Stiles didn’t really understand. But Daddy was holding him again, and it felt right, so he just nodded.

They got home and Daddy told him to go get ready for bed. Stiles obeyed. It was with trepidation that he finally crawled into bed wearing his pajama shirt. He didn’t know why he was nervous. 

Daddy appeared at the doorway, a dark silhouette. He stood there and watched Stiles, who shifted uncomfortably.

“Daddy?” Stiles asked.

“Goodnight, Stiles,” his Daddy said from the doorway. Stiles panicked. No, this wasn’t right!

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” he asked plaintively. Daddy sighed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby.”

“W-why not?” Stiles couldn’t help the way his voice started quivering. It was like a magic spell on his Daddy, who immediately came rushing to his side.

“Oh, baby, don’t cry,” he said, wiping away the tears that started falling down Stiles’ cheeks. He placed a sweet kiss where the tears had been. “There you go.”

“No, not like that,” Stiles whined, “Like you did last night.”

“Stiles, last night...”

“I just want you to love me!” Stiles started crying again, looking up into the stricken face of his Daddy. 

“Fuck,” his Daddy hissed, and Stiles didn’t have time to be shocked that his Daddy said a bad word, because suddenly they were kissing again. He wanted to make sure, this time, that Daddy knew how much he loved him, so when Daddy’s lips moved against his he pushed back forcefully, slipping his tongue inside Daddy’s mouth when it opened in surprise. 

Daddy wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed him against his big, broad, chest, and they stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other and kissing, until Stiles started feeling tingly all over again especially, he noticed, in his nipples, which were rubbing against his Daddy’s chest through the thin material of his pajamas.

Stiles suddenly became afraid. What if his Daddy noticed, and stopped? What if he ran away again? Stiles couldn’t bear for that to happen. So when his Daddy reached a hand up his shirt, and started stroking his chest again like he had the other time, Stiles tensed as his big rough fingers skirted closer to his sensitive nipples. 

His Daddy noticed the way Stiles froze, and started to withdraw his hands.

“No!” Stiles cried, and wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck, burying his face in it. “D...don’t stop, Daddy,”

“What?” Daddy said. Stiles swallowed. He had to be brave or else Daddy would run away again.

“I, um. I want Daddy to touch me there. It felt nice before.”

“Touch you where?” But the hands were already back, gently pressing against his rib cage, so close and yet so far.

“Um. My nipples. I want Daddy to touch my nipples,”

“Fuck, Stiles,” his Daddy cursed again, and captured his lips in a deep, wet kiss. “I’ve tried to be so good, baby, you’re just too — _fuck_.”

Stiles was about to ask what that meant, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a gasp. His Daddy’s thumbs were brushing over his nipples — both of them at the same time, and that electric, zapping sensation was back.

“Oh!” He said. 

“Do you like that, Stiles?” His Daddy asked. Stiles thought it was a silly question. It felt so good! Of course he liked it! Daddy kept rubbing his nipples, which were no longer flat but hard little pebbles. He pinched them gently between his fingers and rolled them around, squeezing and pulling. The tingly, warm feeling in his chest kept growing and growing, filling up where the hole was and then -- oh! He felt as it shot straight down and pooled between his legs. He couldn't contain the cry that came out of his mouth, or the way his body tensed and arched up against his Daddy.

"Y-yes, Daddy, I like it," he said shakily. He pressed a kiss to his Daddy's neck, the way he'd remembered it being done to him. Inexpertly, he sucked on the warm skin, feeling like a vampire. But it made his Daddy happy.

"God, baby, you're -- I can't believe it. So amazing," he said, rubbing Stiles' back under the shirt. He told Stiles to raise up his arms, and leaned back a little, just enough that he could push the loose shirt up and off over his head. Stiles shivered, not from the cold. Daddy put his big hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, so that he was lying down. He kissed Stiles on the lips, then on his shoulder. He pinched one of Stiles' rosy little buds and Stiles squirmed. Why did it feel so good when Daddy touched him there? He tried his best not to make too much noise as Daddy continued playing with his little pebbles.

"The things I want to do to you, baby, god," his Daddy whispered in his ear. Stiles shuddered.

"You can do anything to me Daddy, I love you," Stiles said honestly. He trusted his Daddy, who would never do anything to hurt him.

Daddy groaned at Stiles' words, "Fuck, baby, you don't even know how filthy you are," he said. "Daddy's gotta say goodnight now, okay? He's got some stuff to take care of."

He leaned in and stole another deep, sensual kiss out of his little baby boy. "Goodnight, Daddy," he said. When his Daddy got up to leave, he panicked again and shouted, "Wait, Daddy!"

"What is it, baby?"

Stiles paused. He flushed as he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Can you...can you say goodnight to my nipples too?"

He heard his Daddy's unsteady exhale. "You want me to say...goodnight to your nipples?" he asked, laughing slightly.

Stiles nodded, "Uh-huh," then, in case his Daddy hadn't understood, he clarified, "They want to get kissed goodnight too. Like you did with my mouth."

Daddy sat back down. He ran a hand up and down Stiles' chest. It was so big and broad he could almost cover Stiles' chest with it if he spread it out. "Okay," he said, after a moment of quiet, "...okay."

He bent down, nose almost touching Stiles' collarbone. He exhaled and the warm air made Stiles' little bud harden even further. After a moment of anticipation, his Daddy latched on to his nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh!" Stiles cried. He hadn't expected that! A jolt ran through his body and his hips bucked up as his Daddy kissed and licked his nipple. He teased the pink tip with light kisses, then dove in and sucked at it and swirled the hard little bud around his tongue. It felt way better than just being touched with Daddy's finger! Stiles' body felt hot all over, tingly, like he was being tickled almost. Then once it felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Daddy stopped, and started doing the same thing to his other nipple. "D-daddy!" he cried.

"Goodnight, sweet little nipples," Daddy said, sucking and licking as Stiles squirmed and cried.

"Daddy, oh!" The heat that was gathering between his legs was intense, and he didn't understand it. "Oh! Oh! Daddy, your kisses feel so good on my nipples!"

His Daddy didn't let up, alternating between left and right, suckling at one teat while rubbing and pinching the other, and soon both of them were fattened and red, puffy after all the attention. Stiles' whole body was starting to tense up from his Daddy's touches. He was no longer aware of the way he moaned and cried as his Daddy flicked his tongue over his abused chest.

"Oh-h-h!! Daddy...I...Da-a-hh...deee...." Stiles whined. He was panting now, flushed from head to toe just from this. "Daddy...I...feels....feels like I'm gonna....go pee-pee...."

And then it hit him, and every muscle in his body seemed to seize at once and he screamed out. It felt like he was going potty but nothing came out, and it felt really, really good! Like warm kisses all over his body!

It took him a few moments, after that. His brain whited out, and when he came back, he was breathing heavily and his Daddy was looking down on him, breathing just as hard, his eyes dark. He was murmuring quietly, "God, look at you. Beautiful. Look at those sexy tits, Daddy did that to you. Jesus Christ,"

"Daddy..." Stiles moaned. He was all sweaty, "Daddy, what was that?"

His Daddy kissed him on the forehead, "That was more of our secret special time, baby."

Did that mean that his Daddy really did love him after all?

"Are we gonna have more special time, Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I didn't, before. I wasn't sure you...really wanted it."

"I do!" Stiles said, excited despite how sleepy and heavy he suddenly felt, "I always want to. I love my Daddy..."

"I love you too, baby," Daddy said. He kissed Stiles on the forehead. "We'll have some more special time tomorrow. Goodnight."

-

Stiles was jolted back to the present from his wandering thoughts by the sound of a motorcycle driving by. He shook his head, and tried to focus. He was hard. Thinking about his childhood always made him a little aroused. It was probably fucked up, but whatever. It was what it was. His birthday was next month, and his body would finally be free to use, and give to whoever he wanted, in the eyes of the law.

And he knew just who he wanted to give it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles rooted through his lingerie drawer, comparing different items. It wasn't hard to remember his Daddy's preferences, even after such a long time, but he wanted his outfit to be perfect. It was the wrapping to his present, after all. He looked at the black silk stockings, the transparent woman's teddy, and then tossed them aside. Too adult, too obviously naughty. No. He picked up a pair of clean, crew-cut cotton socks. Something more like this was what he was after.

-

After that night, everything had changed between him and his Daddy. Something had flipped in Daddy's mind, and he no longer apologized to Stiles for defiling him when they were alone together. Of course, at that age, Stiles wouldn't have called it 'defiling' (still didn't, but the courts did). Back then, all he knew was that his Daddy loved him, every inch of him, and showed it as often as he could, with his hands, his lips, his tongue.

Whenever they had their special time before bed, Stiles' whole body would get filled with that amazing, buzzing feeling, and more and more, it was making his pee-pee feel strange things. Stiles had lately discovered that it was as much fun to get touched on the pee-pee by his Daddy as anywhere else. More so, even. His Daddy was still cautious about touching him there. He only did it sparingly, with his fingers.

"I'm trying to take it slow, baby," Daddy said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles didn't think there was any way his Daddy could hurt him, and said so. Daddy laughed and told him that if he touched Stiles' pee-pee too much, his own pee-pee would get excited and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Stiles still didn't understand what he meant by that.

Until one day at school, when instead of their normal lessons, the boys and girls were separated and they had a nurse come in and the whole day was about 'sex education'. It was weird and out of nowhere. The nurse talked about their bodies and about how boys and girls were different. They talked about how their bodies were going to change, and how their pee-pees -- the nurse called it a penis -- would change and how they might feel different urges. The way the nurse described everything made it sound a lot like the special secret time he spent with Daddy. But she didn't mention anything about that. She only talked about how a man's penis went into a girl's vagina, and then a baby was made. This was why people had sex, she said. 

Stiles wasn't dumb, he knew what sex was. They had a TV, and he saw a lot. Sex was when a man and a woman took off their clothes and got in bed together, and moved around and shouted a lot. He didn't see the appeal, but after the talk at school that day, he had started to think about it more. 

When he got home from school, he asked his Daddy, "Are we having sex?"

His Daddy stopped what he was doing and said, "Why would you think that, baby?"

"Because I learned at school today all about sex and penises and vaginas. And sex is supposed to be something you do when you are in love and get married and it feels really good, and makes a baby," Stiles said all in one long breath. When his Daddy looked at him, bewildered, he continued, "But, you're my Daddy, and I love you, and you touch my pee -- I mean, my penis and it feels good, but I don't have a vagina for you to make a baby with me. So I'm confused. Where would your penis go?"

Daddy still didn't say anything, and his brow was furrowed as if he was thinking very, very hard.

"Well, Stiles --" he started. Then, he paused again. He took Stiles hand and led them both over to the couch in the living room, and sat Stiles on his lap. "Baby, what we do in our special time isn't sex. It's just Daddy showing how much he loves you. You know that right?"

Stiles nodded. His Daddy was rubbing his back underneath his shirt in the way that always made Stiles feel warm and happy. He let himself fall against his Daddy's chest.

"But, someday, when you're a little bit bigger, Daddy would love to have sex with you, to show you even more love. Would you be okay with that, baby?"

"Why can't you show me now?" Stiles whined.

"Because you're just a little too small, baby boy. Daddy would hurt you."

Stiles didn't understand.

"You remember in class today, you said they showed how a boy gets a girl pregnant?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah. The boy puts his penis in her vagina," he said. 

"Right. Then the boy puts his seed -- his cum -- into the girl, and she has a baby. That's sex. But I can't do that to you, since you're a boy. So I use a different hole instead."

He slid the hand that had been rubbing Stiles' back lower, slipping underneath the elastic of his shorts. His fingers cupped and squeezed Stiles' ass and then slipped down the crack, finding the little pink pucker of his anus. He rubbed a finger there and made Stiles jump.

"Daddy! Don't touch me there! It's dirty!" Stiles cried.

"It's not dirty, honey. This is a place where Daddy can make you feel really good. When you're bigger, Daddy will stick his penis here and fill you up with cum, and we can play pretend like you're having a baby. It's a lot of fun."

"Really?"

Daddy nodded. "I promise. In fact, probably by your next birthday. Would you like that as a present?"

"Hmm...what about going to Disneyland like you said though?" he asked. Daddy had promised that, too. 

"Well, we're still going to try and make that happen. What if you could have both things?" Sex with his Daddy, _and_ Disneyland? 

"But...I still don't understand why I can't have it _now_."

"Because you're still too little. A girl's vagina can stretch big enough to fit a big penis easily, but your hole is different, and it's going to take a bit more to make it ready. Daddy doesn't want to hurt you, so he's taking it real slow. So, is it okay if we save that for your birthday?"

It seemed like a fair deal to Stiles, now that it had been explained to him. He nodded quickly. His eagerness made his Daddy laugh. "That's great, baby. In the meantime, there are lots of other fun games and things we can do together,"

He shifted Stiles' legs so that he was facing his Daddy and straddling his lap. Both of his Daddy's big hands were touching his bare ass under his shorts. Daddy squeezed the little globes of flesh and pushed their groins together. He could feel his little penis touching something hard in his Daddy's pants. The friction felt nice. 

"What's that in your pants, Daddy? It's really big, and hard."

Daddy groaned, "Mmmhmm, it sure is. That's Daddy's cock -- his penis. It's big and hard because it's so full of love for you,"

He gave Stiles' ass another squeeze and rocked his hips up so Stiles could feel the fullness of his hard cock. They never did special secret things like this in the daytime, before. The afternoon light was still bright where it was streaming through their living room window. Daddy seemed to notice at the same time Stiles did, and he lifted Stiles off his lap before going across the room to close the blinds. Somehow, this felt naughtier than normal.

"You wanna take off your clothes for Daddy now?" he asked, kneeling down in front of Stiles on the couch. 

"All of my clothes?" Stiles asked. Except for bath time, Daddy had never asked that before. It wasn't like his Daddy hadn't seen him naked before, obviously, but this was different. It felt different.

"Yeah," Daddy said, breathing hard, "Yeah, go ahead and get naked for me, baby." He ran his hands up Stiles' thighs, fingering the edges of his shorts. Stiles shyly took off his shirt, and then slid his shorts down with Daddy's hungry eyes on him the whole time. He only hesitated for a moment before hooking his thumbs under the band of his little white briefs and sliding them too, revealing his little underdeveloped cock to his Daddy.

It was then he realized his mistake. He was completely naked, but he still had on his socks -- white crew socks with a red stripe -- and his chunky Nike sneakers. 

"Daddy, my shoes --" He said, but his Daddy shushed him.

"It's fine if you keep those on. You look sexy like that," he said, and then took hold of Stiles' knees and spread them apart, so far that Stiles was nearly doing the splits. He had always been a flexible little boy. Last, his Daddy took his arms and held them high above his head, and arranged them so they draped over the back of the couch and Stiles was forced to stick his chest out.

Then his Daddy took a step back, and just looked at him for a while. Naked but for his shoes and socks, legs spread wide with his chubby little cock fully on display in the middle of the afternoon. His little nipples jutted out into the air. By this point, they got fat and hard just from thinking about having them sucked on. It was all for Daddy and nobody else. He could feel the heat between his legs start to gather the longer his father stared at him. His cock twitched a little, and got hard just like on the slides he saw in class today. Stiles saw the way his tiny dick was jumping and wanted to cover it with his hands, but didn't dare move from the position Daddy had put him in.

"Beautiful," his Daddy whispered. He'd grabbed the bulge in his pants and was rubbing and squeezing it as he looked at Stiles. It got bigger the more he touched it. Then, Daddy unzipped his own pants, and tugged them down just a little. He pulled his penis out and let it hang there and Stiles gaped at how huge it was. Now it all made sense, why Daddy was worried about hurting him!

How could something so big ever fit into Stiles' tiny hole? Daddy's cock wasn't even fully hard and it looked like a giant monster!

The fear must have shown on his face because his Daddy laughed and said, "Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to put this inside you until you're ready. I want it to be so good for you, baby. I want you begging for it." He stroked up and down the length of his penis as he talked, his own words turning him on. "For now, I just want you to lie there and let me admire your gorgeous body."

Stiles did as he was told. It was so strange the way that his Daddy wasn't even touching him, and yet, just by looking at him, Stiles was starting to feel good. It felt like Daddy's eyes were caressing his body. The muffled sound of cars going by and birds chirping outside was so quiet compared to the slick, slapping noise of his Daddy rubbing his cock up and down.

"Why's your penis all wet, Daddy?"

"It's called pre-cum, darling. It comes out of Daddy's cock when he gets really excited," The clear, whitish fluid was steadily dripping out of the head of Daddy's cock, and was getting smeared all around by Daddy's movements.

"Why doesn't my cock make any?" he asked. 

"You're too little, baby, but soon, you will. You'll be able to make cum too, just like Daddy,"

Stiles' little cock jumped at that idea. He thought about Daddy putting his hands on Stiles and making cum squirt out of his penis. "Will you have sex with me when that happens, Daddy?"

"Fuck!" His Daddy cried, and sped up the motion of his hand, jerking his cock furiously, "Yeah, baby, gonna fuck you til you cum, god, I promise, baby, gonna make you feel so good,"

He stepped a little closer to Stiles. Their bodies weren't touching but he could feel the heat coming off of his Daddy's skin. His giant cock swung right above Stiles' stomach. He stroked it a few times and little drops of pre-cum fell on Stiles' pale, hairless skin.

"Daddy wants to cum all over you, baby, is that okay? Can Daddy splatter you with his cum?" he panted, his hips jerking above Stiles. Stiles didn't know what that meant, but his Daddy seemed really happy, so he said,

"Yes, Daddy, I want you to cum on me," Then his Daddy let out a long, low moan and fell forward, catching himself by grabbing the top of the couch. His much larger body towered above Stiles, blocking out anything else. Stiles wasn't sure what he himself wanted, but his body seemed to know. His tiny hips jerked up, his chest heaved, wanting to make contact with his Daddy's body. His little cock jiggled as he bucked upwards futilely. 

"Oh, fuck, yes. God, you're perfect, baby. So perfect," his Daddy grunted. They were so, so close together, but still, no part of their bodies touched. Stiles thought about what his Daddy said, about sticking his cock inside Stiles' ass. He still couldn't believe that such a huge thing could ever possibly fit inside him. Even so, the image of Daddy trying, for some reason, made his hole quiver and twitch. What would that even feel like, he wondered? He gazed, hypnotized, at his Daddy's fat cock, dripping and purple, wagging above him. He could feel the heat coming off it, and he wanted to touch it, the way Daddy touched him sometimes. If he reached out right now, would his Daddy let him?

He didn't get the chance to find out, at least not right then. Daddy growled, and squeezed his huge cock tight, and then suddenly, a glob of warm, whitish liquid squirted out, splatting on Stiles' tummy. "Fuck, I'm cumming, oh, fuck," his Daddy babbled, and more thick streams of cum shot out, landing all over Stiles, covering his chest, his face. Daddy continued to moan and rock above him, and slowly, the cum that dripped out of his penis slowed to a dribble.

He saw as Daddy's knees shook, and he fell on top of Stiles, still partially supporting himself. The tip of his cock rubbed against Stiles' stomach, dragging streaks of cum with it. "Fuck, baby," his Daddy said. He placed a hand on Stiles' chest, and smeared his cum all over, making Stiles' nipples wet and shiny. Stiles shivered, feeling that knot of tightness in his groin deepen. Daddy let himself tumble down on the couch next to Stiles, and then dragged him back on his lap, once more pushing Stiles' little cock against his, now without any clothing between them. He pulled Stiles in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth. Stiles immediately, almost instinctively, ground his tiny erection against his Daddy's softening but still-massive cock. 

His Daddy's strong hands kneaded his ass as he humped his Daddy's cock desperately. 

"I'm so lucky that I have such a beautiful baby boy," his Daddy was saying. He leaned in and licked at one of Stiles' nipples, cleaning it of his cum. He suckled at it til it was fat and puffy, then went to give the other one the same treatment. Stiles could feel his orgasm coming, since he now knew that's what they were called, and urgently rocked harder against his Daddy, searching for that perfect angle of friction and pressure.

"Daddy, uuuhhnn," he sobbed as he felt his cock stiffen, felt the heat unfurl from that center to his whole body, making everything feel fuzzy and good, "Daddy, daddy, I'm cumming, Daddy,"

"Yes you are, angel," Daddy said, reaching a hand between them and squeezing Stiles' little hard cock against his adult one. Stiles was still too young to cum on his own, but seeing his Daddy's cum smeared on both their cocks made him feel grown up.

The aftershocks of pleasure rode through his petite little frame in waves, making him shudder against his Daddy's broad chest. His Daddy held him and kissed him until it was over. The taste of his cum, licked off Stiles' chest, was salty and strange, but not unpleasant. Stiles thought he'd like to taste it again.

Daddy rubbed his back gently and said, "Such a good boy. Love you so much,"

"Thank you for making me feel good, Daddy," Stiles said, "I can't wait until I'm older and you can cum inside me,"

"Jesus, baby," his Daddy said. His laughter rumbled his chest and Stiles could feel the vibrations, "If I was any younger you'd get me hard again just by saying that. C'mon, we can't sit here all afternoon. You got any schoolwork?"

Stiles nodded, and Daddy pulled him off his lap. 

"Let's go get you set up in the kitchen, then."

Stiles reached for his clothes and Daddy stopped him and said, "No, baby. Stay naked for me? Just like that, with my cum all over you. You don't mind being a little messy, do you?"

It was a warm afternoon, and Stiles really didn't mind the mess, especially not when it was Daddy's, so he just nodded again. They went into the kitchen and Stiles got out his homework and set it all up, then sat down at the table, naked but for his shoes and socks, with Daddy's cum still dripping off his chin and smeared all over his chest. Daddy was still wearing his clothes, but let his cock hang out, and he sat in the kitchen with Stiles drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and helped Stiles with math when he had questions. Every so often he'd lean back in his chair with his legs spread, just staring at Stiles, and he'd stroke his cock, making a pleased hum.

-

There were a lot of afternoons like that, even before Stiles started puberty and they started having proper sex. Even if Stiles wasn't in the mood for it, which was rare, his Daddy would often just take out his cock and start masturbating in front of him. He'd cry out Stiles' name as he came. Just looking at Stiles' nude body seemed to be enough to turn him on, especially in the beginning, and it became the second rule of their little secret game (the first rule being, naturally: Don't tell anyone else the secret.): Stiles should be naked as often as possible. Eventually, whenever they were home and it was just the two of them, Stiles would be naked. It started to feel so natural that he would start stripping off his clothes as soon as he came in the door without being asked. Daddy would usually get naked with him, but sometimes not.

Daddy made sure to tell him to always be careful that the doors and blinds were closed when he was naked, not just to keep the secret, but because Daddy didn't want anyone else to see him naked. That was for Daddy's eyes only. 

Stiles picked out a thong and slipped it on, admiring the way it barely covered his cock. The tip peaked out of the side just slightly, which made him feel even more perverted. He paused as he remembered the first time Daddy bought him naughty clothes to wear, and even the smallest thong they could find was still a little too big for his tiny cock. 

It had been so long, and he looked different now. Not for the first time, he worried -- would his Daddy still like looking at him, now that his body had matured? He was still somewhat slight, but it was undeniably a man's body, not a little boy's anymore. And his cock, while still being relatively petite compared to how he remembered his Daddy's absolute monster, was an adult, mature cock. He waxed regularly but the signs of hair growth were still present. 

Would his Daddy still love him? Could he still be Daddy's little boy, without being little anymore?

Stiles pulled off the thong. He decided he wasn't going to wear anything under the tiny nylon shorts he'd chosen. Shiny and white, they were a loose fit, but very short, barely covering the curve of his ass. They were almost identical to a pair he'd owned growing up -- a pair his Daddy had fucked him in many times. The waistband was elastic and easy to pull down, but they also fit loosely enough that his Daddy could simply pull the material to the side and have access to Stiles' ready hole. 

He felt an excited tremor run through his body at the thought of his Daddy being so eager to see him, so frantic to get his hands on him, that he couldn't even wait to get Stiles' clothes off to fuck him.

He liked that thought better than the horrible idea that his Daddy might not want to fuck him at all. Stiles didn't think he could cope if that was the truth. But It had been almost four years. Who knew what could have changed in that time?


	3. Chapter 3

After Stiles finished picking out his outfit, he didn't get changed right away. Instead he stripped out of the clothes he was wearing, grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand, and laid out on the bed. He took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous about the act itself -- this was something he'd done once a day, if not more. And it wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ to sleep with other men in the time his Daddy was away. It just never felt right to him. The men he'd slept with were missing that special something, and he knew he came on a little intense for them. Besides, none of them were quite as big as Daddy. 

No, his nerves now were all about the context of the situation. He was preparing himself for Daddy. Something he hadn't done for years. Stiles was still operating on an assumption of positivity, that their reunion would go well, and that his Daddy would still want to have sex with him. Under that assumption, Stiles wanted to make sure his body was all prepared and ready to go so Daddy wouldn't have to wait any longer than he had to. 

He coated his fingers liberally with the lube, spreading his cheeks and fingering the tight ring of muscle between them. While he was much more practiced at taking dick these days, someone of his Daddy's size still required preparatory measures. He sighed in relief as he slid two fingers up and inside. The slight stretching sensation and accompanying burn felt like a homecoming. As he lay there, fingering himself open, he remembered the very first time he'd done this for his Daddy.

-

Things were going well in the Stillinski household. The raw pain and grief of Claudia Stillinski's death still lingered, under the surface, but the two males still living in the house had found ways to avoid looking directly at it.

That is to say, Stiles and his Daddy had been having lots of secret playtime with each other lately. He had to go to school, and his father to work, and both of those things took up a lot of their time. But every other moment, when they were alone together, was spent displaying -- in a very physical manner -- their overflowing love for one another.

Daddy had sucked his cock for the first time last night. He'd given Stiles his now-nightly tonguing kiss, and his usual goodnight to both of Stiles' loved and lavished-upon nipples, and then he pulled down Stiles' tight white briefs and hovered over his little chubby cock and said, "Can I say goodnight here too?"

Stiles agreed rapidly, and Daddy leaned down and kissed the very tip of his delicate little penis. Daddy's lips on that sensitive skin made his whole body feel like it was on fire, but it was nothing compared to the way it felt when Daddy next stuck out his tongue and licked Stiles' cock, from base to head, and then in one swift motion stuck the entire thing in his mouth and sucked down.

Stiles had been louder that night than he ever had been before, and it was lucky that the walls of their house were so thick so the neighbors couldn't hear them. Daddy sucked and sucked on Stiles' cock until he was crying from the sensation, and bucking up into his Daddy's mouth, chasing a pleasure he couldn't quite reach. After Stiles had come, dry as usual, his Daddy slid off his cock with a pop, unzipped his pants and pressed the hard tip of his own throbbing member against Stiles' mouth.

Feeling loose and fuzzy-headed after his orgasm, Stiles didn't question why his Daddy's cock was pushing against his lips, he just opened his mouth and accepted the smooth, spongy head inside. He couldn't hold much more than that, no matter how wide he opened his mouth, but Daddy didn't seem to mind, just gently directed him to do this and that, and he suckled on the tip of his Daddy's cock, holding the shaft with both of his small hands, until finally, his Daddy came too, shooting thick, creamy jets of cum all over Stiles' face and in his mouth. 

He swallowed the cum that had shot in his mouth down without thinking. He'd gotten used to the taste by now, from Daddy's kisses after he came on Stiles, and he'd started to enjoy the salty, slightly bitter taste of it. Seeing him swallow made Daddy really excited, and he'd swept him up in a hard, filthy kiss, swapping cum back and forth between them with their tongues.

Daddy used Stiles' discarded shirt to wipe off the rest of his cum, and then looked at the dirty garment with a smile. "Oops, guess you can't wear this to bed now," he said. "You'll have to sleep naked."

There were plenty of other shirts in the dresser that Stiles could wear, but he liked playing this game with Daddy.

"Only if Daddy sleeps with me," he said coyly. 

"Mm, sounds like a plan. But how about you come and sleep in Daddy's bed, instead? It's much bigger,"

And so, Daddy carried his nude little baby to his room and set him down under the covers. He undressed and slid in next to him, pressing his naked flesh against Stiles and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist so that they were touching from head to toe. He could feel the rise and fall of Daddy's chest against his back and the slight movements of his cock, spent but seemingly always interested, from where it nestled between Stiles' bare cheeks. The stimulation was almost too much, and at first he didn't know how he could possibly fall asleep like that, so close to his Daddy.

But that's what made it so easy, he realized later. Daddy's heartbeat echoed on his skin, and lulled him to a content and secure slumber.

Since then, Stiles rarely slept in his own bed. Their goodnight rituals turned into prolonged nightly sessions of teasing and foreplay to a main event that would not come for a while yet. He knew it was on the horizon, because often while his Daddy would masturbate himself on Stiles by rubbing his cock on his nipples, or between his legs, or (Stiles' favorite) pressed against his own little penis, he'd tell Stiles about all the things he was going to do.

"Fuck, baby, can't wait to fuck you right," he said one night, while Stiles was braced against him, holding his thighs together as tightly as he could, while Daddy's cock thrust between them. Daddy said that this position felt almost as good as real sex, and they used it a lot. Daddy's cock rubbed against his virgin hole with every pass and was turning Stiles into a shaking mess. "Gonna feel so good inside you," Daddy continued, "Gonna bury my cock so deep, so deep in you baby, gonna make your pussy addicted to the shape of it, yeah,"

Stiles didn't understand half of the things his Daddy said when he was like this, on the edge of climax, but his Daddy' voice in his ear always made him shiver with excitement. He'd also learned that when he basically parroted whatever his Daddy said back to him, it seemed to make his Daddy even more horny, and he'd thrust harder, more wildly, and even be tipped over the edge because of it.

"God, love you so much, beautiful. So beautiful. Can't wait to fuck you and fill you up with my cum, baby,"

"I want it, Daddy, I want your cum inside me," Stiles said, rocking in time with his Daddy's thrusts.

"Fuck, you're such a perfect little slut already," Daddy growled. He'd sometimes cum just like that, but more often, he wanted to spray his load all over Stiles, like he was marking his property. Stiles loved it, he loved being coated in his Daddy's cum, and he also loved when his Daddy stuck his cock in his mouth and made him suck on it, and he even loved swallowing down the huge loads that Daddy sprayed down his throat. And he was getting better at that, too, rarely gagging when Daddy came in his mouth, and each time they did it, it was a little easier to take more and more of Daddy into his mouth. It wouldn't be long before he would be able to suck on the whole thing.

So it stood to reason, if Stiles loved all those things, having Daddy buried deep inside his ass, and being filled up there with Daddy's cum, would be even more enjoyable.

They often took showers together, but not if Daddy was running late for work. They learned that lesson the hard way, after Daddy got distracted by his pretty nipples under the spray of water and spent too long worshiping them with his mouth. When they did have the time, baths were a favorite option as well. Sitting between Daddy's legs in the warm, soapy water made Stiles feel relaxed and sleepy, and he'd often doze off with Daddy's hands playing with his little cock. Daddy would stroke him as he fell asleep, and he'd be transported to a warm, hazy dreamland, where everything was like floating on a cloud, and thin little streams of pleasure would waft through his dream as Daddy touched him. His orgasm would wake him back up, and he'd turn, and press his lips to Daddy's and they'd sit and make out until the water got cold.

On one afternoon, Daddy was dropping him off at school. He always parked down the block, where nobody could see them, so that he could kiss Stiles goodbye properly, with long, lingering presses and languid strokes of his tongue. Those kisses always meant more, because then Stiles had to go to class, and wouldn't get any kisses from his Daddy at all for several hours. On that day, Daddy kissed him as usual, then reached down and squeezed his cock through his shorts. It wasn't enough to get him hard, thankfully, but it sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

"I'll be thinking about you all day," Daddy said, "I've got something special planned for after dinner."

After that goodbye, it was unlikely Stiles would think about anything else, and he squirmed uncomfortably through class, lost in his fantasies. At recess, instead of playing games with his friends, he ran into the bathroom and masturbated the entire time.

By the time school was over, he was vibrating with anticipation. His Daddy could tell, and teased him by drawing out the surprise. He acted like everything was normal, asking Stiles how his day was, and what he felt like eating for dinner. 

"Daddy!" Stiles finally shouted, fed up, "You said you had a special surprise for me!"

"I'm pretty sure I said _after_ dinner," 

" _Daddy_!"

"Okay, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you," He went into the other room and came back with a plastic bag from the drugstore. He handed it to Stiles, who peered inside and pulled out the only object, a pump-bottle filled with clear fluid of some kind.

"Luh...Lub-ree-cunt," he sounded out the word on the bottle.

"Lubricant," Daddy corrected, "It makes things slippery and smooth. Daddy got it because he wanted to make it easier on you, when he puts his fingers inside you tonight,"

When his Daddy had talked about surprises, Stiles' mind had first gone to video games, or maybe a new puppy, but when he heard what Daddy said, his mind went blank for a second. They had talked before, about how tight and small Stiles' asshole was, and how he needed to practice having smaller things put in it, before Daddy would be able to put his cock inside. Did this mean...Stiles was growing up? Daddy finally thought he was big enough to do this?

"Can we do it now? Please?" He bounced in excitement.

Daddy laughed, "Hold on, kiddo, I meant it when I said after dinner. And besides, you've still got your clothes on...?"

"Oh!" Stiles said, and hurriedly tore off his shirt and shorts, before shimmying out of his tight white briefs, "Okay, I'm naked now!"

Daddy pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "And you look delicious as always. But dinner first. Pick up your clothes and put them away. Then you can either do your homework, or help me make dinner."

Stiles sighed, but knew there was no point arguing, "Okay," he grumbled, and trudged to his room to put his dirty clothes away. As he was walking back to the kitchen, he heard the phone ring and Daddy answer it.

"...Are you certain you got him? Shit. No, it's fine. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure you have a guard posted outside at all times. Alright, bye." 

Stiles walked in the kitchen just as his Daddy hung up. He knew that tone of voice.

"Stiles, baby," his Daddy said when he noticed him come back in, "I'm so sorry, but Daddy has to go into work. They caught a really bad man and Daddy has to help them take care of it."

He wanted to cry, but he knew that wasn't fair to Daddy. Being sheriff was a very important, hard job, and sometimes that meant he got really busy dealing with all the bad men. Stiles was really proud of his Daddy's job. It's just that, right at this moment, he wished his Daddy could stay home with him.

"Can you do me a big favor, honey, and call the babysitter, and tell her to come over? You can tell her I'll pay her triple for the short notice." His Daddy said, already gathering his things to leave, "And if she can't come, you call Mrs. McCall. And remember --"

"I know, Daddy. I'll go put my clothes on,"

"Good boy," he said, and kissed Stiles' cheek right before he closed the door behind him.

Stiles stood there by himself in the quiet kitchen, feeling goosebumps on his skin. He looked over at the phone, beside which was the babysitter's number among others. He automatically went to go dial, but stopped midway through and hung up the phone decisively. He wasn't a baby. He didn't need a babysitter. His Daddy was going to have sex with him on his next birthday. He was going to put his fingers in Stiles, tonight. That was something _adults_ did. So he didn't need some babysitter to look after him.

No, he thought. Daddy's working hard, and I should be, too. He looked over to the table, where the bottle of lube sat. 

He thought of how he could surprise Daddy when he came back from his job.

His stomach growled.

But first, maybe Daddy had been right about making dinner. 

-

After a meal of instant ramen, Stiles crept into his Daddy's room and flipped on the light. The bed was still unmade exactly how they'd left in that morning, when Stiles had been jolted out of a pleasant dream to find his Daddy sucking on his cock, drawing an orgasm from him seconds after he woke up. The sheets still smelled of Daddy, a tangy, musky, distinctly male quality, mixed with the distant aroma of gasoline and smoke. He burrowed in the sheets and rolled around, soaking up his Daddy's scent. He sighed, wishing his Daddy was actually there with him, to help him with what he was about to do. 

At the same time, he was excited to see the look on Daddy's face when he came home and found out that Stiles had already gone and made himself ready for him.

He lay back on the pillow, spreading his legs wide. Cautiously, he reached down between them, felt his little cock, his tight little balls. Those he was well acquainted with by now. But, lower...he forced his fingers to leave their familiar and comforting exploration of his genitalia, and creep lower, until he was touching the tight, dry pucker of his anus.

To be honest, the thought of touching here still grossed him out a bit. When his Daddy talked about it, Stiles was convinced, but here, alone -- he just didn't get how anything could feel good going up that way. He rubbed the tip of his finger against his hole for a bit, wondering why when Daddy rubbed his cock here, it felt so much better.

Then he remembered the lube, and ran back in the kitchen to grab it. That had to be it -- his Daddy's cock was always a little wet and slippery when it rubbed him, so maybe if he put some lube on his fingers that would be better. He squirted out a liberal amount, accidentally getting some on the sheets, whoops, and coated his fingers. 

He re-situated himself and resumed his previous movements. Hm. Well, it was more slippery now, that was for sure. He was determined not to give up, and kept one finger trained at his hole, working at the tight pucker. With his other hand, also coated in the clear, viscous fluid, he grabbed his little erection and stroked it up and down. Now _that_ , that felt good. He pretended the lube was his Daddy's cum, and imagined that his hands were actually his Daddy's hands. It was his Daddy's finger at his behind, prodding and poking and --

As his mind wandered, his fingers worked. Quite suddenly, the tip of his index finger slid past the ring of muscle at his entrance and went inside. Stiles gasped and stilled. This was a completely new situation for him. His finger...was inside himself. He paused in his cock-stroking, trying to work out how it felt, and what he wanted to do about it.

It was...strange. He was more sure than ever that things weren't supposed to go _up_ there, only out. He could feel his asshole clenching around his fingertip, working to try and push out the invader. He steeled his courage and looked down.

And was a little disappointed. It felt so weird and intrusive, but when he looked down, barely _any_ of his finger was inside! And it was just one little finger! Daddy's fingers were much larger than his, not to mention the size of other parts of him. If Stiles couldn't handle this, then...

Suddenly, he was very glad he'd decided to practice this alone. It seemed more important than ever that he prove he could do this, that he was ready for Daddy.

He took a deep breath. And then another. And then one more. And then he thought that if he didn't just _do_ something already, he'd chicken out and it would all be for nothing. So he took one more deep breath, and pushed his digit forcefully inside.

And, ow.

_OW_.

That _hurt_!

He only barely managed not to panic and yank his finger out. It stayed where it was, where it wasn't _supposed_ to be, firmly lodged up his own asshole. He blinked back tears and tried to take deep breaths. He imagined his Daddy running soothing hands down his legs, peppering kisses on his neck. Telling him what a good boy he was for trying so hard. He bit back a whimper.

Okay, now that the initial fright had passed, he realized it didn't actually hurt all that much, as long as he didn't try to move it too fast. There was a faint burning feeling at his entrance, where he'd forced his digit inside. But the rest of it just felt -- warm. The inside of his butt was warm, and wet, and tight. He wiggled his finger around, taken aback by the novelty of the experience.

He started feeling a little ridiculous, laying all naked on his Daddy's bed with a finger up his ass. He wiggled it around a bit and resumed stroking himself. He closed his eyes tight and turned his head and inhaled the masculine scent of his Daddy on the pillow. He pretended his Daddy was lying right next to him, watching him do this. 

Stiles let himself get caught up in his imaginings, venturing to thrust his finger in and out in incremental values. As his pleasure built he could feel his body reacting from the inside, his hole was clenching, squeezing at the digit. 

"Daddy!" he cried aloud, feeling that twisting heat increase. His hips snapped up of their own accord as he came nearer to that _almost-notquite-nearlythere-notenough_ edge. His finger pushed meaninglessly into his own tight heat. 

"Oh, Daddy!"

His hand stretched above him and he gripped the metal frame of the headboard tightly, pushing off against it to try and fuck himself harder, so close to release but still missing something instrumental. This was _so hard_ to do by himself, without his Daddy's big hands holding him and guiding him.

"Daddy!" 

"Stiles?"

The sudden appearance of his Daddy in the doorway, uniform disheveled, looking down at Stiles with round, shocked eyes was what brought him over the edge.

"Da-a-addy-y, oh, oh, oh!" His asshole clenched and spasmed against his finger, and his hips bucked into the air as his cock spat out a little jet of viscous white fluid.

Oh, wow.

That was...new.

Daddy, for a second, didn't move, just stood by the doorway holding his breath and watching Stiles shudder through the aftershocks of his first complete orgasm; his first cum, dripping down his fist from where it still clenched his cock. Stiles made a small contented noise and it broke the spell, Daddy rushed over to his side, brushing Stiles' sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"Baby, oh my god, what is all this?" he said. His voice was warm and pleased.

"Was tryna' make myself ready for you," Stiles said, sleepy. "Did you see...? Did you see that I...?"

He held up his cum-splattered hand.

"Amazing," his Daddy said, taking Stiles' hand and kissing it, then licking it until he'd cleaned off all of Stiles' cum. "And just as delicious as I've always thought it would be."

"I could only do one finger," Stiles said, withdrawing it, finally, from his bottom, wincing a little. He examined it carefully -- the tip was wrinkled as a raisin, as if he'd been soaking in a long bath. Daddy kissed the tip and smiled.

"You're so brave to try it on your own. Daddy is so proud of you, baby," 

Stiles flushed. His Daddy went and got some wet wipes, and cleaned Stiles up of any remaining bits of cum and lube. He massaged Stiles' asshole especially carefully, and Stiles was amazed and how much even just that one touch from his Daddy felt so good. 

"I messed up the sheets," Stiles said then, noticing the wet spots made from the lube more than anything else. 

"That's okay, pretty boy," Daddy said, kissing the side of his head. He got a towel and covered up the spots, then put another sheet on top of that. "This'll do for tonight."

He undressed and then crawled into bed next to Stiles, scooping him up and holding him tight against his chest. "I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone, again," he said, gently stroking Stiles' chest, "Once I realized you didn't call the babysitter, I tried to hurry back as soon as I was able. I never expected to come home and find you like... _that_ ,"

"Was it a nice surprise?" Stiles murmured, on the edge of sleep.

"It was wonderful," Daddy said, kissing the back of his neck softly. Stiles felt safe and loved in his Daddy's arms.

-

Stiles chased the memory as three fingers became four, and four fingers got replaced by the dildo that made a strong case for being his closest friend of the last few years. It was a far cry from the struggle of inserting just one tiny finger, all those years ago. Now, Stiles had a hole that was practically tailor-made for taking cock. But there was only one cock he'd ever really, truly, wanted.

And there was only one name he'd ever called when he came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve caught up to my buffer, so updates will be a bit slower probably. I’m guessing 2 or 3 more chapters before this wraps up.

Stiles had finally finished preparing himself. He withdrew the dildo from his stretched and messy hole, and put it aside while grabbing the shiny, black plug off the nightstand. He slid it inside himself, sighing in contentment as his asshole clenched against the flared base. There, that would keep him nice and open. It was going to be a long drive, and he didn’t want to tighten up again before meeting his Daddy.

He got dressed, pulling on his sleeveless crop top. It was such a flimsy scrap of fabric it barely deserved to even be called a shirt; it was cut so high up that if Stiles raised his arms, he’d be exposing his nipples. Around his neck, he fastened a collar of thick black leather. He was just sliding on the shiny nylon shorts, also struggling for their right to be counted as clothing, when a noise at the window had him turning.

Crouched at his windowsill was none other than Peter Hale, Mister Daddy Kink himself. The older man was perched on the sill, and when he saw what Stiles was wearing, his expression grew slightly clouded. 

“So you really are leaving, then,” he said. It wasn’t a question. Peter was one of the only ones who knew everything. 

“Hey, creeperwolf. Yeah, I’m leaving,” Stiles said, feeling shy all of a sudden. He smiled at Peter and did a little twirl, showing off his, for lack of a better word, outfit. He could barely hear the low, sub-vocal growl rumbling in Peter’s chest.

“I think I hate John Stilinski,” 

“Why, for what he did to me?” Stiles asked, coyly tipping his head, because he knew it wasn’t the right answer.

“No,” Peter said, crossing the room to push his nose against Stiles’ neck, scenting him. Peter’s strong hands came up to his shoulders and squeezed them with casual, intimate familiarity, “Because he made you into someone absolutely perfect for me, except for the fact that you think of nothing but him,”

Stiles covered Peter’s hands with his, and leaned back into the wolf’s strong support. When his Daddy had gone, Stiles tried to fill the hole with a number of substitutes: Some of the better attempts included Chris Argent (and hadn’t that just made hanging around Allison and Scott twice as awkward!), Deucalion and Deucalion’s....well, the entire Alpha Pack, really.

That last one had not been one of Stiles’ brighter ideas. Turns out that double-Alpha werewolves could get a mite possessive over things they considered ‘theirs’, and weren’t to happy to give them up, or agree to “Hey, let’s just keep things casual,”. 

But above all of them, Peter was the one who had really kept him together all this time. Yeah, chalk it up to yet _another_ thing everyone would flip their lid over if they knew about it, but it turned out that the creepy, murderous uncle of Derek Hale had a soft spot for broken things. And it turned out, that despite his initial extreme reluctance to show it, Peter was very good at caring for people. He uncovered all the darkest, sickest parts of Stiles and accepted them, comforted them, and never made him feel bad or patronized. He was the only one who knew about Stiles and his Daddy who also didn’t tell Stiles that he was wrong for it.

“Stiles, I ripped my niece in half. I manipulate people like breathing air,” he’d said, when Stiles had told him about Daddy for the first time, and fallen into a guilt-related panic attack. Peter didn’t pretend to understand Stiles’ relationship with his Daddy, but he told Stiles that life complicated and sometimes it was possible to find good things in dark places.

It really was a pity that Stiles only had eyes for the real thing, because Peter Hale made an amazing Daddy. In another universe, he’d have been over the moon to be his mate, something that the beta wolf clearly wanted. But he never pushed Stiles for it, knowing and accepting that Stiles’ heart lay elsewhere. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and hugged him. “God, you smell — amazing. Just so, so...” He buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck, “So alive and intoxicating. I wish I believed that was because of me.”

“Give yourself some credit, man. You know I’m always just a _little_ turned on by you,”

Peter smirked, “My highest achievement. Do you want me to drive you?”

“No, thank you. I feel like...I have to do this alone. Don’t want to make it any harder than it is,”

He heard the whimper that was ripped from Peter’s throat. “So this is the last I’ll see of you, then?”

Stiles pulled back so he could look Peter in his puppy-sad eyes. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m sort of playing this by ear,” he said. Much of his immediate future plans rode on a fragile chain of dubious assumptions. “But don’t go changing your phone number, okay? Depending on how things go, I might...call you again. Possibly,”

“I’ll take ‘possibly’,” Peter said. Stiles’ heart felt full to bursting. The plug in his ass shifted as he clung to the older man, stretching him pleasurably. He had this gorgeous man, who cared about him, who was there supporting him even when he knew all Stiles could be to him was a friend. And he was about to go and meet his Daddy again. Life was looking up.

-

The first time Stiles had seen the big black plug that later became a favorite of his, was the day a big cardboard box appeared on their front porch, six months before Stiles’ birthday. 

Daddy brought the box inside, smiling at Stiles. He shook the box lightly and the contents inside thumped around. “This is an early birthday present, for you. Do you want to open it?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he quickly shut off the game he was playing, running over to stand next to Daddy and the box.

“Can I?” He asked. Daddy handed him the box and Stiles sat down on the floor, tearing the tape off excitedly.

Inside, all packaged individually, were a number of things in plastic bags or shrink-wrap. He picked up one of the smaller ones — it had weight to it, was firm but flexible. It was like a large, wobbly candle except for the grooves and bumps at one end and...oh! Stiles gave it a closer look. Yes, it was a...”Penis?”

Daddy nodded, “It’s a toy, a dildo. Daddy got you a few in different sizes, so after you’re more used to Daddy’s fingers, you can use these as practice,” he said, taking out the other ones and lining them up small to large. The largest one, it seemed, was just a little smaller than his Daddy’s cock.

Then he noticed that still inside the box were a few differently-shaped items. They looked like funny-shaped trees, or maybe spinning tops. All in shiny black plastic, they had rounded tips that got wider and wider, before suddenly narrowing to a thin neck, then flaring out wide again.

“These are anal plugs,” Daddy explained, “or butt plugs. They’ll stretch you out just like the dildos, but they stay inside, and keep you stretched open,”

“Huh...” Stiles said, inspecting the plug, the largest one, in his hands. The base of it was as wide as Daddy’s cock. “I would have this up my butt all day? Even at school?”

“Do you like that idea, baby?” His Daddy said. Stiles could tell he was getting in that mood. Stiles was starting to feel it too, looking at all these strange (and slightly scary) new toys, thinking about Daddy using them on him. “Do you like the idea of being all plugged up at school, having your hole stretched open wide while you’re sitting in class? Everyone would think you’re being such a good boy. Only you and I would know how naughty and dirty you really are.”

Daddy sat down on the floor next to him, pulling Stiles between his thighs. He spread his son’s legs and snuck a hand down his shorts, searching out and fondling Stiles’ little pucker. 

“Such a filthy boy, sitting there, all horny and flushed while your teacher lectures you, and all you can think about is being split open on your Daddy’s cock. You like that? You wanna be Daddy’s secret little slut?”

“Mmmhm...yes, yes! I want it!” Stiles cried, rocking his hips up as Daddy’s finger circled teasingly around his hole, then up to stroke and fondle Stiles’ balls. “Daddy, give it to me, I’m ready, I’m ready,” he panted.

“Oh I wish you were, baby boy,” Daddy whispered in his ear. With the hand that wasn’t teasing Stiles’ privates, he grabbed him around the waist and held him flush against his chest. He canted his groin against Stiles’ ass so that he could feel his Daddy’s erection pressing into his ass through their clothes. “But you can’t even handle Daddy’s fingers yet, and Daddy promised not to hurt you.” 

He sucked a kiss to the side of Stiles’ jaw. Stiles moaned, stuttering his hips against his Daddy’s hand. Lately the teasing had gotten intense. Daddy would jerk him off while making Stiles open himself up on his fingers, and at the last moment, right before Stiles would cum, he’d take his hand off Stiles’ cock and make him finish by himself, using only his fingers in his hole.

Then, after he was panting, body more relaxed after the orgasm, Daddy would swiftly insert a lube-slick finger back up, the single adult digit much thicker and longer than two or three of Stiles’ fingers combined. The stretching feeling and the incredible fullness made Stiles feel like he was going crazy, it made his whole body go wild even though he’d already cum just seconds before. Daddy’s finger would twist, and touch something deep inside him that was beyond anything he’d ever felt before, and he’d be reduced to begging and wailing to get Daddy to touch that spot again. 

Just one of Daddy’s fingers was enough to make Stiles’ cock spit cum two or even three more times, until his small body went limp from pleasure, unable to stand any more. Daddy would sometimes keep going even then, for his own pleasure rather than Stiles’ (who was near-unresponsive at that point, unable to do more than weakly moan). Daddy got off on that sight, of Stiles’ spent and used body, his tiny cock’s reluctant arousal, and even his pained tears, as Daddy brought him to the peak of orgasm again, though his cock was unable to produce any more sperm it still strained and twitched in the air. 

All that, and when Daddy tried to insert a second finger, it was still like an impenetrable barrier. When Stiles cried at _that_ pain, Daddy didn’t like it, and stopped immediately. 

The fact that Daddy cared so much about him made him feel warm inside, but it was also starting to become _incredibly_ frustrating. Yes, it was scary, and Stiles didn’t like the thought of pain. But all of his secret playing with Daddy had awoken a strange new hunger inside him, and it was one that was increasingly demanding more and more. He didn’t understand the way his body quivered and twitched at the sight of his Daddy’s drooling cock, and he didn’t understand the voice in the back of his head that keened to drive the throbbing length deep inside him.

There was a lot he didn’t understand, but his body knew what it wanted.

“You’re not gonna hurt me,” Stiles replied at last, turning around in his Daddy’s arms. He draped himself against Daddy’s chest, arching his body against it. “Please, Daddy, you’ve promised for so long, and I want it so bad...”

Daddy’s hands roamed down Stiles’ back and caressed his pert behind, fingers digging into the soft and supple flesh.

“Daddy wants it too, honey,” he said, frotting their cocks against each other. Stiles was already so addicted to the feeling, he had no idea what he’d do if Daddy denied him this. Which is why he nearly broke with relief when Daddy continued, “Don’t you worry. I’ve got a few ideas about how to make it easier for you, baby doll.”

Stiles always knew he could rely on his Daddy.

-

He didn’t learn what Daddy’s plans were for him until weeks later. Weeks of gentle, slow fingering and oral sex before and after school had Stiles desperate for more. He’d transformed beautifully into a hungry little slut. Daddy was training him so good, and he was always so patient and kind with Stiles. Whenever Stiles got frustrated or upset at himself, Daddy would just hold him and kiss him and tell him how proud he was of his little boy. 

One night, like any other, Stiles went to bed after their usual playtime. Daddy had kissed him and given him a glass of warm milk, which Stiles thought he was a little old for. Still, it tasted delicious and made him sleepy. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he roused again. The first thing he became aware of was a huge pressure between his legs. The second was a slick, wet slapping noise and the fact that he was incredibly hard. He placed a hand on his belly and found wetness there, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw that his body was streaked with cum. 

Daddy was sitting naked next to him, and was pushing between Stiles’ legs one of the bigger dildos that he’d bought. Stiles stared at the hard, silicone shaft as it disappeared inside him. Then as Daddy pulled it out again, the full reality of what was going on was suddenly pieced together in Stiles’ mind.

“O-oh!” He cried. There was a painful drag as the dildo was thrust in and out of Stiles’ hole, but it didn’t hurt like he’d imagined. No, in fact, as his mind and body caught up with each other, he realized that he already felt loose and jelly-limbed, like he’d already had several rounds with Daddy. Stiles’ cock was leaking cum at the tip, proving what he thought might be true. 

The thick shaft was brushing against that special spot inside him with each hard thrust, causing Stiles’ vision to swarm with electric white bursts. He’d never felt this impossibly full before! 

“Hello, baby,” his Daddy crooned, “You’re finally awake, huh?” 

“Nnnngh....Da....dahhh...Daddy....I....hnnnnghh...” Stiles seemed unable to form words, caught up in the rolling waves of pleasure each thrust of the dildo forced upon him.

“Daddy’s been fucking you for a while, now. I put something fun in your drink to make you extra sleepy, so Daddy could do this to you without it hurting for you. How do you feel, baby? Any pain?”

“N-no, feels...haaa......feels good....” Stiles panted out, grasping for purchase in twisted sheets as his whole body was rocked with the toy. 

“We started with just fingers, you took mine like a champ, baby boy,” Daddy smiled down at him. Stiles was surprised they hadn’t thought of something like that sooner. Daddy’d woken him up many times with his mouth on him, so it made sense. “Can’t hurt you if you’re not awake to notice,” Daddy explained, “although you will probably still be sore, later.”

Now that Stiles had experienced this incredible fullness, he doubted that fingers would ever be enough for him again. 

“You already came twice in your sleep, I’m surprised you’re still up for more,” Daddy said, “Now that you’re awake, I can have my fun, too.”

Without interrupting the rhythm of his thrusts, Daddy shifted himself on the bed so that his legs were straddling Stiles’ head, his cock swinging down and hitting Stiles’ chin. He lowered his hips just a little, rubbing the tip of his erection across his son’s lips.

“Be a good boy and make Daddy feel good?”

Stiles obediently parted his lips, and Daddy slipped his cock between them, being a little less gentle than he usually tended to. It didn’t matter to Stiles, who was proud of how talented he’d become lately. He’d been able to swallow all of Daddy’s length, and hardly ever gagged anymore when Daddy came in his mouth. Each time they did this, Daddy would leave his cock in Stiles’ mouth for longer and longer periods of time, even after he’d already cum. Stiles had grown to associate the feeling of Daddy’s warm cock filling his throat with a strange sense of safety and calmness.

He moaned as a particularly deep thrust of the dildo hit him at exactly the right spot. The clench of his throat around Daddy’s cock made Daddy grunt, and drive his cock deeper, practically face-fucking his young son. The feeling of having his throat fucked only turned Stiles on more, which made him moan again, and the vibrations caused an ouroboros of pleasure between them.

Daddy grabbed his tiny cock in a tight fist, jerked it up and down until Stiles was thrashing on the bed, and in seconds Stiles was cumming all over his Daddy’s hands. His muffled cry was mixed with the wet slurping sounds he was making around Daddy’s dick. He could feel the thick member tense up in his throat, and then Stiles was forced to swallow or choke as hot, thick spurts of cum filled his mouth. 

“Fuck, yeah, take it!” Daddy was grunting, snapping his hips so roughly that his balls slapped against Stiles’ nose with every thrust. When the last load had been gobbled up, he held himself there, letting his dick grow soft in Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles was careful to keep breathing through his nose. He liked this feeling, of being pinned down with Daddy’s cock. He had a brief flash, a split-second thought enter his mind, of a scenario where he was being held down, maybe even tied down, just completely helpless and at Daddy’s whim. A shiver of delight ran though him.

Eventually, Daddy pulled out his cock, slowly, leaving sticky strings of spit and cum dangling from Stiles’ lips. Before Stiles had a chance to lick the mess off his lips Daddy was doing it for him, kissing him deeply and lapping off his own cum from Stiles’ face. 

He reached down, between Stiles’ legs, and gently started to pull the dildo out of Stiles’ ass. Stiles had gotten so used to the feeling of having it in his ass that he’d nearly forgotten it was there. The moment Daddy started moving it, though, his body reminded him. Daddy gave a sympathetic murmur at Stiles’ wincing.

“I know, baby, I’m sorrry. You’re gonna be a little sore for the next few days,” he removed the dildo entirely, and set it aside. Stiles had never thought to describe his asshole as _cold_ or _lonely_ before, but that’s exactly how it felt. The open air hitting his abused, puffy hole made him shiver and clench involuntarily. When Daddy reached down, and brushed his nose against the sensitive flesh, he had no control over the way his hole fluttered in response. Daddy placed a kiss right on the edge, then another, and another.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, you did so good today,” he said. Stiles looked at him through half-lidded eyes, heavy with fatigue. 

“I’m getting really grown-up, aren’t I Daddy?” He mumbled.

“Yes, you are, baby. Just don’t grow-up too fast, okay? I don’t want to lose my little baby boy too soon,”

Stiles reached his arms out, seeking his Daddy’s strong warmth.

“I’m always gonna be your baby boy, Daddy,”

-

Stiles had meant what he said. He always wanted to be his Daddy’s special boy. But he wasn’t dumb, or ignorant. Far from it. He had cable TV, and access to the internet. Plus he was a great eavesdropper. 

He heard the kind of thing the boys in his class would whisper about, and how their hushed conversations increasingly became more focused on girls and sex. There was a lot of questioning about what _it_ felt like, a lot of bravado being thrown around, and a lot of blatantly false information as well. 

He knew that it was weird, really weird, that he’d not only had sex already at his age, but that he was having it regularly, and that he was having it regularly with his _father._ His Daddy. He knew it was supposed to be wrong. He knew, now, why Daddy had made up all those rules when they first started. He knew that if anyone else found out, Daddy would be in big trouble. 

He was pretty sure he didn’t care. 

But he was also sure that the other kids would look at him funny if he didn’t at least pretend to be interested in girls, so.

Stiles invented a crush on Lydia Martin.

Half-invented.

It wasn’t hard: If there did exist a girl in Stiles’ class that he was attracted to, it could only be her. She was the only one as smart as he was, and she was very pretty. And she was kind of scary and mean, in a way that Stiles both liked and was terrified of. Most importantly, she was so, so far out of his league, there was no risk that she’d really be interested in him. 

The point of it all was, he did his best to pretend that he was completely gone over Lydia any time the subject came up, which kept people from prying into what and who Stiles was _actually_ attracted to.

He might have pretended a little too well, because one night, Scott had been hanging out after school. They were in the living room playing video games, when Stiles’ Daddy came home, gave them both a wave and then disappeared into the kitchen. He came out a bit later with a beer, and sat down on the couch.

“You staying for dinner, Scott? I was thinking about ordering pizza,” he said.

“Oh — no thanks, Mr. Stilinski. My mom’s coming to pick me up soon,” Scott said, barely taking his eyes off the game. Stiles looked up at his Daddy and frowned. Not for the first time, he worried over his Daddy’s diet. He’d been reading all these things, lately, about heart health and gut health and all these diseases that were caused by too much junk food. He and Daddy ate a lot of takeout and microwave meals.

There was a part of him that had existed since his mother died. A hole that had never quite been filled up the right way. And in the gaps that still existed lived the terrifying fear that one day Daddy would die too and leave Stiles all alone. There was nothing he could do about Daddy’s dangerous job, or old age, but food, that was something he maybe could help with.

He was distracted by his thoughts that he jumped when Scott suddenly shouted next to him, “Boom, headshot! You tired of losing yet dude?”

“Hey! Not fair, I was thinking.”

Scott smirked, “Oooh, about Lydia?”

“ _No_ ,” Stiles said forcefully at the same time that his Daddy asked, “Who’s Lydia?”

“Oh, just this girl in our class Stiles has a _crush_ on,” Scott said in a sing-song voice.

“I do _not_ have a crush on her!” Stiles denied vehemently. He glanced up at his Daddy, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “I don’t!”

Scott snorted. “Sure, that’s why you spent the entire lunch period today talking about her hair and asking us what we thought it smelled like.”

“That was just...intellectual curiosity!”

“Sure, whatever dude.” 

Outside, a car honked twice. Scott jumped up and looked out the window.

“Oh, my mom’s here.” Scott gathered up his things and headed out, ribbing Stiles about his crush the entire way out the door. When at last they heard the sound of the McCall’s car fade into the distance, the house felt eerily quiet. His Daddy was still sitting on the sofa, nursing his beer and blankly staring at the paused game screen on the TV.

Stiles awkwardly shuffled over and turned the console off, and Daddy snapped out of his daze. He looked at Stiles, who for some reason, felt guilty.

“So, a girl, huh?” Daddy asked teasingly.

“Stop, Daddy,” Stiles pouted. “I promise it’s nothing. She’s — she’s nobody,”

“Didn’t sound like nobody,” he said. Then he gave a deep sigh. “Stiles, it’s okay if you have a crush,”

“I don’t have a crush,”

“You’re at that age, now. It’s perfectly natural that you’d start noticing girls —”

“I don’t have a crush!”

“I’m saying it’s okay if you do,” his Daddy said patiently. Stiles could feel his frustration rising. “If you wanted to go out with this girl, or any other ones, you could,”

“I don’t want to go out with any girls. I want _you_ ,” he said, practically whining. He peeled off his shirt, kicked off his shorts and stood in front of his Daddy in just his tight white briefs and socks. It was a combination that never failed to arouse Daddy. But this time, he only groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.

“How can you know that, Stiles? You’ve never been with a girl,” he said, muffled. At times like this, Stiles felt that hole inside him throb. He could almost feel, tangibly, the way his Daddy put distance between them. When Daddy acted this way, it felt like he was giving Stiles a test where the questions and answers were both inscrutable, and if Stiles failed, he’d lose Daddy forever.

“I don’t need to, I have you!” Since Daddy wouldn’t look at him, Stiles pushed up close to him on the couch, forcing his way under his Daddy’s arms and tucking his head beneath his Daddy’s chin. He fit there perfectly still, other boys in his class were sprouting like weeds but Stiles hadn’t had a growth spurt yet, and was grateful for it. Daddy’s arms wrapped around him almost automatically.

“I just — you should have a chance to try it. Should go be a normal kid,” 

Stiles was very familiar with _should._

He was also aware of just how far he and his Daddy had strayed from _should_. 

He didn’t care _who_ said it was wrong. This felt right. Stiles curled up on his Daddy’s lap, listening to his shaky breaths even out as he stroked Stiles’ back with a warm, gun-calloused hand. Someday, he thought. Someday he and his Daddy would go far away from here, where they could just love each other, and nobody ever felt afraid or guilty. 

-

“For you,” Peter’s voice in his ear made him jump. He looked down at the folder that had been placed into his hands. When he flipped it open, his eyes widened and he looked up at Peter in disbelief. 

“Holy shit, are you serious? Are these legit?”

Peter scoffed. “Please. Do you think I’d deign to work with anyone who was not ‘legit’?” His words were mocking, but his tone was fond. Stiles felt tears form in his eyes at the thought of all the man had done to help him.

“God, thank you, thank you so much — you have no idea how much _easier_ this is going to make everything, I just — thank you.” He practically jumped on Peter, giving him a crushing hug which the other man returned with ferocity. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I know,” Peter smirked. For a second, his expression leveled out into something softer, and he added, “Stay safe.”

“No promises,” Stiles said. The two stepped away from each other. The moment was over.

“That’s my boy,” he clapped Stiles on the back. “Oh, and do give dear Daddy-kins my regards when you see him.”

“A big ol’ kiss from Peter Hale?”

“Mm, with tongue.”


End file.
